Aniversário de Hermione
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Esta fic é uma resposta ao desafio de aniversário do site Snapemione. Severo sentiase muito solitário, nem mesmo suas poções o ajudavam mais. Durante sua aula ele se depara com uma surpresa muito agradável...
1. Chapter 1

**ANIVERSÁRIO DE HERMIONE**

**Autora: **Aline Snape, Crica Snap e Sheyla Snape

**Censura: **livre

**Agradecimentos: **Agradeçemos a Sarah Snape pelo desafio que nos levou a trabalhar três vezes mais e a todos os/as fãs do adorável casal HG/SS.

**Sinopse:** Esta fic é uma resposta ao desafio de aniversário do site Snapemione. Severo sentia-se muito solitário, nem mesmo suas poções o ajudavam mais. Durante sua aula ele se depara com uma surpresa muito agradável...

Esta fic foi desenvolvida para o desafio do site SnapeMione.

Nenhum dos personagens aqui nos pertence, esta historia não tem fins lucrativos é pura diversão. Todos os direitos de Harry Potter e seu "Mundo Mágico" pertencem a JK Rowling.

CAPíTULO I 

Aline Snape

Severo Snape entrou silenciosamente na classe e conjurou a fórmula no quadro. Os alunos estranharam, pois raramente entrava sem gritar.

— As plantas assinaladas devem ser pesquisadas e quero dois pergaminhos para a próxima aula.

— Professor... por favor, o Senhor recomenda esta autora?

Severo já estava preste a dar uma resposta grosseira, mas ao olhar a capa do livro...

— Me dê aqui, eu vou analisar...

Leu a biografia na contra capa. À medida que avançava, ficava mais impressionado com o crescimento profissional de sua ex-aluna. "Formada pela Escola M&B de Hogwarts, 2000; Graduada em Alquimia, Mestre em Poções Complexas pela Universidade de Lion — 2004. Atualmente Doutoranda em Plantas Exóticas. Nascida Trouxa 20/03/1983, França, filha única do casal Granger. Desde pequena, muito curiosa, mostrou cedo seu talento para Magia. Destacou-se sempre pelas melhores notas. — Severo sorriu — Possui laboratório próprio, onde desenvolve poções complexas. Editora Caldeirão Mágico. Plantas Exóticas. Srtª. Granger, Hermione, 2005."

—"Hermione!" A lembrança daquele rosto meigo surgiu como uma brisa suave refrescando seus pensamentos obscuros. –"Srtª... então ainda não se casou...

— Ela está fazendo... Vinte e dois anos, hoje! Deve estar uma moça linda! Daria tudo para ir abraçá-la e felicitá-la pelo seu aniversário"...

Continua...

o

**NA:** Aline Snape: alinesnape arroba bol ponto com ponto br Esta fic surgiu após um bate-papo na internet! É muito legal trocar idéias e conversar sobre o "Amado Mestre" com a Cris e com a Sheyla. Valeu Meninas!

Por Favor, façam uma autora feliz e dê um click nesse botãozinho escrito Reviews logo aqui em baixo e deixem seu comentário.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANIVERSÁRIO DE HERMIONE**

**Agradecimentos: **Agradeçemos a Sarah Snape pelo desafio que nos levou a trabalhar três vezes mais e a todos os/as fãs do adorável casal HG/SS.

Esta fic foi desenvolvida para o desafio do site SnapeMione.

Nenhum dos personagens aqui nos pertence, esta historia não tem fins lucrativos é pura diversão. Todos os direitos de Harry Potter e seu "Mundo Mágico" pertencem a JK Rowling.

CAPíTULO II 

Cris Snape

Com um andar sorrateiro, destacava-se entre a grande multidão de bruxos que caminhava apressada naquele povoado já tão conhecido.

Distraiu-se com uma enorme vitrine, onde se podia ver inúmeros ingredientes para poções e/ou experiências.

Ao ler o nome da loja, espantou-se, e caminhou em direção á entrada, de onde bruxos entravam e saiam apressados.

Observou encantado o estabelecimento e logo a viu, entre duas grandes estantes.

Mesmo agora anos mais velha, continuava como sempre fora: esbanjava beleza e ingenuidade.

Seguiu em direção à moça, apreensivo, surpreendendo-a com um leve toque em seu ombro.

—Feliz aniversário!

—Prof. Snape!

—Podemos conversar?

—Jurei nunca mais dirigir-lhe palavras, pretendo cumprir com meu juramento.

Decepcionado a recepção, tentou fazê-la escutar-lhe, mas ela parecia agora bem mais esperta e magoada com o sentimento que anos atrás nutrira pelo mestre, sentimento que jamais criara asas.

—Preciso lhe dizer algo.

—Passei sete anos para lhe dizer uma única frase e nunca deixou-me fazer isto.

—Mas...

Foi logo interrompido por ela, que virou as costas em protesto. Foi uma longa discussão e, quando Severo já preparava-se para partir, uma forte tempestade desabou sobre o povoado.

Incapacitado de aparatar, foi obrigado à esperar até que a chuva desse trégua.

Continua...

o

Por Favor, façam uma autora feliz e dê um click nesse botãozinho escrito Reviews logo aqui em baixo e deixem seu comentário.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANIVERSÁRIO DE HERMIONE**

Esta fic foi desenvolvida para o desafio do site SnapeMione.

Nenhum dos personagens aqui nos pertence, esta historia não tem fins lucrativos é pura diversão. Todos os direitos de Harry Potter e seu "Mundo Mágico" pertencem a JK Rowling.

CAPíTULO III 

Sheyla Snape

A chuva fora da loja em nada rivalizava a tempestade de emoções em seu interior.

— Poderia parar de gritar e me ouvir?

— Ouvi desaforos suficientes durante sete anos, não muito obrigada!

— Seja racional senhorita, só vim aqui entregar seu presente de Aniversário.

— Não aceito nada de você, não és bem vindo aqui, FORA! – na verdade ela o queria mais próximo, mas seu orgulho jamais permitiria.

Ele viu incerteza no olhar dela, não estava disposto a sair sem finalmente resolver aquele assunto. Puxou-a para si, na surpresa não houve reação contraria. Ela o queria há tanto tempo. Quando seus corpos se encontraram um arrepio percorreu ambos. Severus tomou seus lábios. "Merlin, ela estava mais linda e atraente que nunca". Hermione não pode se conter ao contato derreteu-se ao toque, lábios, calor que emanava dele... Não, deles! Havia uma espécie de urgência a ser saciada, se desejavam há anos e nunca se declararam. A tempestade parou, mas dentro da pequena loja o turbilhão de emoções continuava. Amaram-se com sempre sonharam. Com mágica de um encontro, paixão e carinho.

— Eu te amo! Esse é seu presente. Sempre te amei, Hermione. — murmurou abraçando e beijando-a gentilmente antes de adormecerem.

FIM.

o

**NA:** Sheyla Snape: Pois é... O que três apaixonadas por Severo Snape não fazem? Srsrsr... Espero q gostem da Fic, e já sabem... Quero reviews! É só dah um click nesse botãozinho escrito Reviews logo aqui em baixo e deixar o seu comentário.

Respondendo uma duvida que surgiu. O desafio tratava-se em escrever uma fic com no Maximo 200 palavras com o tema Aniversário. Bom, Aline, Cris e Eu resolvemos dividir uma historia em 3 caps. Espero que tenham gostado.

Aos que leram o nosso muito obrigada. Aos que revisaram um obrigada mais especial ainda! Bjus a todos!


End file.
